Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes
Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes is an episode where Tom and Huck want to start a garden and it's not going the way Huck wanted it to. This episode has a lesson in knowing God is always watching over us. Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry introduce the show normally for a change. No random disturbance by Larry. They introduce the show normally and then go to QWERTY to get the letter. QWERTY says the letter is from a kid named Mason. Mason is having problems with his siblings and doesn't think that God is watching out for him anymore. He wants to know if God is still there in his life. Bob said that was a tough one, but that they have a couple of stories that just might help. Bob said to roll the film. Life on the Farm with Farmer Jerry Farmer Jerry wasn't exactly what you called an ordinary farmer. How did he grow his crops and raise his cows? He prayed over them and thanked God for everything he had provided him with. His praises and thanks is what provided the base of growth to his crops and the abundance of milk for his cows. One day, however, this all changed. Farmer Jerry had two wonderful kids. Mark (Junior) and Stacy (Annie). One day, while they were playing frisbee in the front yard, Stacy tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground and got a concussion. Shortly after being in the hospital, the doctors were saying that Stacy wasn't going to make it. This made Jerry and Mark very sad. They said they would come to visit everyday. The next day Stacy was lying still in her bed. A doctor came in and said she was gone. Jerry began to bawl. Why had God done this to him? Jerry had been praying and praying but he felt as if God didn't care about him anymore and that he wasn't being watched over anymore. That night, an angel appeared before Jerry and told him that God is always watching over you even in times where it seems like there is no hope. From that moment on, the crops were growing at a faster rate and the milk production was skyrocketing, knowing that God was watching over Farmer Jerry. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Ever since the adventure with Little Jimmy, Tom and Huck's life had been going pretty well. It was now the year 1915 and business was still going strong in Tom's tax business and Huck's amusement park. Clark Wayne was still the narrator. Things had been all going well until one day Huck wanted to randomly start a garden. Tom wanted to know why. Huck wanted to grow fresh vegetables to eat. That made Tom give a grimace but he went with the idea anyways. After some hard work, Huck and Tom's garden was plowed and planted. Huck wanted to call the garden God's Garden. Tom thought that that was a good idea. So Huck waited for his garden to grow. He knew this would take a while so he went back to Jerkyland for a while and decided not to worry about the garden. Huck watered and weeded the garden everyday. He even found a weed that asked him if he knew about Alfred being a robot. Huck was confused. One day his hopes were crushed as all of the plants in the garden were dead. Tom saw that Huck was disappointed so he gave him a little talk about that God is always watching over us. That made Huck feel better and sure enough the garden grew. What We Have Learned Larry and Bob liked the stories and then it was time to talk about what they learned. They got their verse and talked over the moral of the story. Mason said thank you and then Bob, Larry, and Mason said good bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''I Give Thanks for My Farm'' *''Why Me?'' *''Play Ball!'' *''With a Little Hard Work'' *''He Watches Us'' *''He Watches Us (reprise)'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Athletic and Sporty Tunes with Archibald What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Mason Trivia *The 2nd Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry episode. The first being "Big River Rescue" *The Rumor Weed from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" appears *The farm in Life on the Farm with Farmer Jerry looks similar to the pie farm on "Princess and the Popstar" *The stadium in Rockwell from "It's a Meaningful Life" can be seen in the silly song *Nicky from "Saint Nicholas" appears in the silly song Cast *Bob the Tomato (Tomato Sawyer) *Larry the Cucumber (Dr. Cuke, Huckleberry Larry) *QWERTY *Mason *Jerry Gourd (Farmer Jerry, Jerkyland Customer #3) *Junior Asparagus (Mark) *Annie the Green Onion (Stacy) *Scooter Carrot (Dr. Carrot) *Mr. Nezzer (Dr. Nezzer, Jerkyland Customer #4) *Grandpa George (Clark Wayne) *Jimmy Gourd (Jerkyland Customer #2) *Pa Grape (Jerkyland Customer #1) *Archibald Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Lunt *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Madame Blueberry *Nicky the Pepper Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi